


Seatmate

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: On the first day of university, Doyoung chooses to sit next to Jaehyun in a huge lecture hall.





	Seatmate

**Author's Note:**

> Jaedo_week: DAY 13  
> Prompt: Freestyle!  
> Genre: fluff, slight angst  
> Warning: Open Ending  
> \- Unbeta

Doyoung ran toward the lecture hall for his next class. It’s the 3rd class of his very first day of university and he still lost - he still hadn’t memorised the landscape of his big university and it was quite bad that he hadn’t able to make friends yet. He was practically alone.

Doyoung almost late but thankful he was not. The lecture hall, however, was nearly full. His eyes scanned around the huge hall for an empty seat - placed where not too behind and not too in front either. And then he found it. Thankfully. He walked toward the perfectly middle seat. He placed his things, took out his note while waiting for the professor to come. 

Scrolling his phone because he didn’t have anything to do, Doyoung glanced at his neighbour seat since he was curious. The man beside him wore a yellow hoodie that matched well his pale skin. The man was alone - he thinks so - and was wearing earphone and might listening to music, judging by the humming the manmade. 

Doyoung turned his attention toward his focus in front when he heard their professor had walked in. He noticed the man beside him put down his earphone. He just couldn’t help but notice this kind of things. Not that he was attracted to the man beside him, not that. Although he admitted, the man was very gorgeous.

 

...

 

“Now, I need a partner of twos and make a discussion. Wrote an essay about it and send before the class end,” the professor explained as he wrote the last word on the board and then proceeded to sit on his seat. The class immediately turned noisy and everyone was searching for a partner.

 _What_? Doyoung panicked. He hadn’t even get to know his classmates yet so how was he supposed to find a partner? He let out a sigh and eyes looked around the hall, observing whether he could find someone to be his partner. “Shit,” he muttered, slightly panicked. 

A tap was felt on his shoulder, Doyoung looked to his side. A little shock to see his neighbour seatmate. “Y-yes?”

“Can we be partners?” the man asked, scratched his neck. “I don’t have anyone that I know from this class so...?”

Doyoung blinked his eyes, surprised that the man asked him. He thought the man already had his partner since he gave that aura where he’s a sociable type of guy. He snapped from his thought knowing that the man was waiting for his answer. Doyoung nodded his head and said, “S-sure.” Not that he any choice left.

The man smiled, felt relieved. “Great,” he said. “By the way, I’m Jung Jaehyun,” he introduced himself as he showed his hand for a handshake.

Doyoung kindly took the handshake and said, “Kim Doyoung, the name.”

 

...

 

Doyoung pulled out his notes while Jaehyun showed his. Forgetting the awkwardness between them, they immediately started discussing the topic.

“Would this one better?”

“No, we need to put this one.”

“What do you think?”

“I think it’s fine.”

“Maybe we should add some more. It feels lacking somehow.”

“How about this one?”

“Ah, good idea!”

Their discussion had gone well for a starter. They finished their essay in the given time. Jaehyun took the essay and went to submit to their professor. Doyoung in other hand cleaned up the mess that they made - not really - and separated between his things and Jaehyun’s things. 

“Ah, thanks.”

Doyoung looked up and smiled as he noticed that Jaehyun had already arrived at their seats. He glanced at the front of the class noticed that their professor still busy with other students. He watched as Jaehyun also cleaned up his things. “Thank you, we have a great discussion,” he said, looked at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun put his note in his beg, looked at Doyoung. He chuckled, felt a little funny. “You’re welcome?” he said, not sure what to say because even back in school, no one really thanked for discussion. It was so polite but it felt good to be thanked for.

Doyoung thinks that Jaehyun’s laughter was endearing. The sound was a bit deeper, the excitement. It was lovely, he thinks. Doyoung though, wondered what’s so funny about it? Did he say something wrong?

Jaehyun noticed that Doyoung was looking at him with those pretty eyes. He thinks so. Those dark eyes looked so innocent and shiny but very sharp. He thinks it beautiful for a man. “I have fun, discussing,” he then said.

Doyoung smiled, “I’m glad.” 

 

...

 

It was Wednesday, the third day of the week, of the first week. Doyoung had another class in that huge lecture hall - ironically the only class with this hall. He arrived early this time, sat at the place where not to far at the back or not near to the front. He wasn’t really a good student - he was very lazy - but he needed to maintain his academic so he had excelled in-class assignment.

Doyoung laid his head on the table while waited for the class to start. He closed his eyes, tried to sneak for a sleep in the midst of chaotic hall. Ignoring everything, he just let himself rest for a while. 

Knock knock

Doyoung was startled. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that the hall was already full. He sat up straight and looked to his side to find who knocked the table - to wake him up. 

It was Jaehyun, apparently, the man sat beside Doyoung. Doyoung blinked his eyes, stared in confusion. 

Jaehyun chuckled, waved his hand timidly. He then pointed at the front, mouthed that their lecture was about to start.

Doyoung looked in front. Indeed, it was like Jaehyun had told. He turned back at Jaehyun and mouthed for a thank. He didn’t even realised that he had completely sleep while waiting. 

Jaehyun just gave a smile.

 

...

 

It was Thursday evening where Doyoung had a practical class for a certain subject. He entered the designed class and proceeded to find for a seat to sit. Then he saw Jaehyun, noticed that the seat beside the man was empty. 

Doyoung bit his lip, pondered whether he should go and sat there or went to another place because there was still a lot of empty places. As he was thinking, he met eyes with the said man and Doyoung really wanted to hide. It was a little embarrassed but he was sure that Jaehyun knew what he was thinking when the man gestured the empty seat. 

Not that Doyoung can decline that when he wanted to sit there - it was a very strategic place. So he did, went for the seat. 

Doyoung put down his things, looked to his side and noticed that Jaehyun was smiling so he smiled back. “He-hello,” he stuttered a bit, felt a little lame.

“Hello,”

 

...

 

It was Monday again, the blue day. Doyoung hated Monday like any other people. It was the day when class started after the weekend ended. 

Doyoung tiredly dragged his self for the second week round of class. He just wanted to sleep on his bed was what he constantly thought. It was the third class for the day, and Doyoung made his way to that huge hall again.

He will be meeting Jaehyun again.

Doyoung entered the hall, half packed. He looked at his usual place and it was empty. He made his way and sat. Putting his things while waiting, he hummed yet another song that had been listening to these days.

Laughter.

Doyoung turned alert. He looked around as he became aware of Jaehyun’s laughter echoed in his ears. His smile faded when he noticed Jaehyun had already sat at the other side of the hall, laughing with their other classmate. _Oh_.

Doyoung turned back his focus to his notebook on the table. _I guess he won’t be sitting next to me_. He frowned as he thought.

Doyoung shook his head, shook his thoughts away. They weren’t friends in the first place so why would he felt sad?

But Doyoung still felt under the weather for the rest of the day.

 

...

 

Wednesday came fast. Doyoung was too busy catching up with his class and the compulsory co-curriculum activity. And he still needed his sleep.

It was that subject class in that huge lecture hall, so Doyoung will be meeting Jaehyun again or not.

Doyoung again being early because it was Wednesday as he had no class previously. So he was able to take his time and arrived early for this class. 

As minutes passed, one by one student came in and sat. Doyoung was playing with his pen when he felt another presence beside him. Curious, he looked to his side.

It was Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was wearing a dark blue denim jacket that fit him perfectly, making the man looked more handsome than he usually did. Doyoung gasped mentally. He didn’t think Jaehyun would sit beside him. He thought of remain poker face to greet the man but his face betrayed him.

“Good morning,” Doyoung smiled.

Jaehyun nodded his head, “Good morning.”

And Doyoung was being all happy for the rest of the day.

 

...

 

When it was 20 minutes before the class was over, their professor had present an assignment for the class with two people. Doyoung groaned when he heard it. He knew that being in university, he couldn’t help with these group assignment but it didn’t mean he couldn’t complain. He was still getting used with his classmate. 

Jaehyun nudged Doyoung’s arm, making Doyoung shifted his attention to his seatmate. 

“Let’s team up,”

Doyoung raised his eyebrow and asked, “with me?”

Jaehyun nodded his head, chuckled, “yes, I ask you.”

Doyoung blinked his eyes, a little confused yet still asked, “why me?”

It was Jaehyun turned to be clueless. “Why can’t you?” he asked back.

“Don’t you have your other friends?” Doyoung asked, remembering when he saw Jaehyun with their other classmate - they seemed close.

Jaehyun shrugged. “They will be fine,” he said. “Besides I want to do it with you. We have a good discussion before, right?” He grinned.

Doyoung narrowed his eyes. “Why I felt that you’re mocking me?”

Jaehyun just gave a laugh. 

But Doyoung gave a smile. “Okay, let’s be partners.” It wasn’t like he could reject the offer. He too wanted to be in a team with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun giggled and gave a thumbed up. 

 

...

 

It was Friday and it was the practical class. Doyoung just immensity sat right next to Jaehyun, being shameless this time. Even if it felt out of place, he had a good excuse. That they were in group assignment. 

It was also the day where they finally exchanged number because of both of they too stupid to ask back on Wednesday.

They totally forget that they needed a way of communication.

 

...

 

Week three, week four, week five and finally week six since the semester started. Doyoung’s schedules were going to class, went to the co-curriculum, met Jaehyun for the group assignment, and sleep. 

It was Saturday and it was the day where Doyoung met up with Jaehyun at the campus library for the final touch up. 

“Did you finished the powerpoint?”

“Not yet, it still felt missing.”

“Let me see,”

Jaehyun scooted closer, shoulder touching his shoulder. Doyoung felt his heart beating not normally. He watched as Jaehyun focused on the laptop (powerpoint) with a little-heated face. He was feeling hot despite the cold air condition breezed.

“Ah, I think we just need to slip this here,” Jaehyun said and proceeded to type.

Doyoung focused on what Jaehyun was doing, nodded his head. “Oh, not bad.”

As Jaehyun finished typed, he leaned back and immediately turned his face to his side where Doyoung were seated. “I-” he stopped when their faces were almost touching because they were so close. 

Doyoung blinked his eyes, startled. He was stunned and remained statue, not sure what to do but he can feel his beating heart and the weird sensation in his stomach. Was he hungry?

Jaehyun didn’t move and he studied Doyoung’s face. Those eyes that he had always think beautiful. It looked more enchanting as he watched it closely. The sight was so beautiful, Doyoung was beautiful, he concluded. 

Jaehyun, however, snapped from his thought, noticed the awkwardness between them. He moved back a little and let out a burst of nervous laughter.

Doyoung also did the same, nervous laughter.

“It's finished I think?” Jaehyun then said, tried to ease the awkwardness between them, eyes looking still at the laptop because he could not look at Doyoung.

Doyoung nodded his head. “Great, that’s great,” he softly said, heart still was beating fast. _Calm down._

 

...

 

It was Wednesday, and finally, it was their turned to do the presentation. Doyoung and Jaehyun took turned to present, dividing their work by topic so that it would be fair.

Clapped were heard, finally, it was finished without any problem. As they went back to their seats, they looked at each other. Smiles on their faces and giggling in excitement as they timidly hi-five each other while being conscious as there was still another team doing their presentation. 

“Good job,” Doyoung said, thumbed up.

“You too, good job,” Jaehyun also gave a thumb up.

“I’m glad we teamed up,” Doyoung softly said.

Jaehyun smiled, “I’m glad too.” _very._

 

...

 

It was Friday, their practical class. Doyoung sat right next to Jaehyun again and it felt so normal for them to sat side by side. At least he thought so.

“Doyoung, how do you solve this?” Jaehyun whined as he showed his paper where he couldn’t solve the problem.

Doyoung scooted closer, looked at the problem while snickered as he heard Jaehyun whined. Ever since they partnered for their assignment, they had become closer and comfortable with each other. Comfortable enough for them to show their real side.

Jaehyun’s childish manner.

Doyoung’s sharp tongue.

Laughter.

Teasing.

And those minimal touched.

 

...

 

Monday yet again but Doyoung didn’t think it was Monday blue anymore. He was in fact excited because he had one class with Jaehyun. 

Doyoung wasn’t in the same course with Jaehyun but they shared one same subject. Although they were in the same faculty, they rarely met each other outside their class. Not when they agreed on meeting each other which too was rare. Because even though they were comfortable with each other, they still had a hard time to ask for a hang out with any reason.

Shy, they were shy.

Doyoung was focused on writing the notes that their professor gave. Write, write and more writing. He was so focused but his focused ended when he took noticed a small piece of a paper slide to his side from Jaehyun’s side.

Doyoung turned toward Jaehyun, confused but he only get a piece of paper and Jaehyun didn’t say anything. The said man was looking forward. He frowned, wondering what’s going on as he picked up the paper to read.

       
**There’s this movie I want to watch. Want to join me? :)**   


Doyoung blinked his eyes. He couldn’t believe his eyes so he read it again and again but the content hadn’t change - obviously. He gasped internally but smiled nevertheless. _It’s a date_? Was what he thought but he shook his thought away, laughing at the ridiculous thought. However, he couldn’t help himself to feel happy.

That Jaehyun was asking him out literally.

And there was no way, Doyoung would answer no.

       
**I would love to :)**   


Doyoung wrote it and passed it to Jaehyun. Pretending nothing really happened when he was giggling internally, he continued back focused on the class. He was excited.

And of course, Doyoung could felt the smile that Jaehyun had made even though he didn’t see it.

 

...

 

One week past since, and they had a great _date_ \- Doyoung still didn’t believe so. Again, it was Monday and of course even though Doyoung had to drag his tired self out from his bed, he was excited for that third class - a class with Jaehyun.

When Doyoung entered the hall, he didn’t notice Jaehyun was on their regular seat. As he walked toward his seat, his eyes wandered around to see if Jaehyun had already come or not. However, he didn’t see it. It was weird. Jaehyun usually arrived early when it comes to their Monday class, so Doyoung felt weird.

Ten minutes had passed, their professor had come in but there was still no image of Jaehyun. Doyoung was looking at the door, hoping to see Jaehyun nothing the door remained closed. 

Doyoung can’t focus on the lecture even though he was staring straight at front. He even hardly wrote anything when he usually did. He didn’t feel the excitement that he felt earlier.

Doyoung kept on glancing at his phone with Jaehyun’s contact name. Should he call? Should he texted instead? He bit his lip, somehow scared to text because they rarely did it. He didn’t want to be nosy or anything.

“Maybe he’s unwell,” he mumbled, putting his phone aside and tried to focus on the class.

Not attending class wasn’t a big deal anyway. And maybe Doyoung can meet Jaehyun on their Wednesday class. He can ask why Jaehyun didn’t come to class then, no big deal.

 

...

 

Doyoung thought he will be fine but his mind was not. He had been thinking about Jaehyun more than he thought he would be. He would try to look around the campus as he walked so that he could spot the other - but he didn’t find. What was the odd when he didn’t manage to spot the other normally with now that he was searching. This big university wasn’t helping.

On Wednesday, Doyoung went to the class, hoped to see Jaehyun but again, he didn’t find the latter. Doyoung frowned, and this time he took his phone and tried to call first as the class hasn’t started yet.

But it apparently out of service. “This is weird,” Doyoung mumbled, somehow feeling nasty on his stomach. He felt weirdly uneasy too. 

Doyoung then proceeded to text instead, hoped that Jaehyun would read it and replied back.

       
**(Doyoung): Jaehyun, are you okay? Why aren’t you coming to class?**   


Doyoung let out a sigh fully well knowing that there might no immediate reply. So he just waited. 

Doyoung thought he should just wait, maybe Jaehyun would come on Friday instead. 

So he chose to wait. _I hope he is well_.

 

...

 

 

**Announcement,  
Last Monday, we the study council received, unfortunately, news that one of our students from the civil engineering faculty had a hit and run car accident and went into a coma state. We thanked everyone who had prayed for his recovery but last night, he had his last-**

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is up to your imaginations~ hehe...
> 
> Visit @jaedo_week too!  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
